If You Come Back To Me
by KaiserPhoenix92
Summary: AU Songfic, HPSW crossover. Based on a story I'm writing, but haven't posted yet, if there was another set of Marauders in Harry's generation and he had a sister: her name would be Mara Jade. The rest, you can probably figure out.


_You were right all along.  
You know I hate that, admitting I was wrong.  
So I don't answer the phone when it's you.  
It's funny when I see the caller I.D.  
Shows the phone line's still in your dad's name. _

He fell into the lake after she pushed him in, watching her, the love of his life, then entire time. When she turned to walk away, he swam back up and pulled her in with him. She tried to break free of his grasp, but it was no use. One look into those beatufiul green eyes of hers and he just lost it; he leaned forward, still under water, and kissed her. She made no move to fight back.

They were eleven.

_So hey, I'm doing OK.  
And I'll get back to you if you come back to me. _

He called after her, asking her to come back; but she continued walking away with her friends, ignoring him and his friends and his sister, who snickered. The groups of friends were enemies of eachother. But he loved her with all his heart, but she... she hated him.

He told his friends she would come around eventually, but he wasn't so sure himself. But then again, there were still a few years yet. So he threw a ball of parchment at her, a love letter. He watched as she read it and pretended to throw it away; but she didn't. She turned and gave a small, quick smile before returning to her friends.

They were twelve.

_Your voice is so Marilyn Monroe.  
It's funny how that makes me wanna smash the phone.  
I wonder if J.F.K. ever felt this way. _

The sound of her voice made his heart flutter every time he heard it; but he kept his cool. He especially loved it when she was angry, which was a lot when she was around him. She was just like her mother, following rules, while he and his twin sister broke them, along with their friends.

But she would always make sure that he didn't get the worst punishments when she and her friends told on them. He always wondered why.

They were thirteen.

_All alone, like Summer when it snows.  
So out of place, so out of those fake smiles.  
I used to do so well. _

His 'parents' were dead. He was all alone, not even talking to his sister. She saw him while school shopping over the summer. She wrapped her arms around him in a hug without a word and asks him to stay at her house the rest of the summer; he gratefully accepts. By the time school starts, he still loves her and she still hates him; but they have an understanding. She tells him it's going back to the same way they were before when the get to school; he wouldn't have it any other way.

They were fourteen.

_And here's the part of the song  
Where I start to break down like my broken heart.  
But it's not gonna matter  
The lines are all down from a hurricane  
They should have named after you.  
Maybe I should get a Scorpions ringtone  
To remind me of you. _

The war was raging, more and more people dying everyday. Yet they tried to live their lives as if there weren't. She and her friends started come around him and his friends who called themselves the Hexers. They became friends. But he still loved her. She knew this.

They were fifteen.

_So hey, I'm doing OK.  
And I'll get back to you if you come back to me.  
Oh, here we go.  
Just like a broken record skippin' a part  
That we both oughta know by heart.  
(2nd time:  
And I can still hear you singing along) _

He asked her to go out with him once last time, then he would give up; she said yes. He ran around the school, telling everyone. More like yelling. Most teachers gave him dirty looks, some students giving him high-five's and cheers. His friends exchanged money and restarted a different betting pool; this one also placed on himself and his new girlfriend.

They were sixteen.

_We were right there,  
And now it seems so tragic.  
No happy ending,  
Now this whole thing seems so drastic.  
You asked me 20 times  
Where we could find our magic.  
Ask David Copperfield or even Rick O'Casic. _

He was nervous, fingering the surpise in his pocket. This was it; the moment he had been waiting for his entire life. But it was also the moment that would make or break them.

She stepped inside the oddly not-so-loud-and-busy bar and gasped; it was different, covered in different beautiful decorations and a big picture of her and her boyfriend, in the exact same bar and the exact same position. As she walked forward, so did her picture.

He bent down on one knee and took her hand and she gasped, her other hand covering her mouth; now she knew why he had her dress up, and why he dressed up himself. He asked her to marry him; she said yes.

They were seventeen.

_David Blaine,(where's the magic?)  
Lance Burton, (where's the magic?)  
Harry Potter,(where's the magic?)  
I used to think pop rocks were magic.  
Sigfried and Roy, (where's the magic?)  
Shaquille O'Neal,  
(why'd you leave the magic?) _

She was pregnant; he was excited. They both were. And they all needed something good in their lives, the Dark Lord having taken over.

She had the child not long after he had taken over, a baby girl. She looked just like them.

They were eighteen.

_You asked me 20 times,  
Or was it 28,  
And your greatest trick ever  
Was your great escape._

She left him, taking their daughter with her. There was no note, nothing. He was devistated. He was begining to lose hope. But he had to stay strong; it was do or die out there and no in-between. Maybe they had gone to a safe house; he didn't know. He would find them after the war was over.

They were nineteen.

_So hey, I'm doing OK.  
And I'll get back to you if you come back to me. _

She contacted him, telling him they were fine. It was short, but they were all being watched. She had given their daughter to an orphanage, saying she would be safer their, and went undercover with the enemy. He didn't write back; he knew it was too dangerous. But it still hurt.

They were twenty.

_Oh, here we go.  
Just like a broken record skippin' a part  
That we both oughta know by heart.  
(2nd time:  
And I can still hear you singing along, yeah) _

The war was over; one of them, anyways. He was a pilot for the Rebellion, his sister a leader, his best friend a General. It was hard for all of them, still mourning over their loses of friends and family and the innocent people who died. He hadn't heard from her since her last letter one year ago.

He looked up and saw her standing there, their child one her hip, smirking. His jaw dropped and she handed their child to a nearby tech. and walked over and kissed him. They were back together again, never to part.

They were twenty-one.


End file.
